SOS: Skits of Symphonia!
by Zemby
Summary: A number of random skits made by me that are parodys of shows, including stuff like Whose Line is it Anyway!
1. SK1: The Casting

**Kaze - YES! The first chapter of SOS (Skits of Symphonia) is here! Starring...**

**Everybody else - ME!**

**Kaze - o.O**

**#everybody else starts fighting#**

**Kaze - Well, while that's going on, I'll tell you about this chapter...It's a kind of prologue to the next chapter, or skit, whatever you wanna call it. This skit will show you how everybody got their part in..._Whose Line is it Anyway!_ Which is a story itself with these people...-.-;;**

**Disclaimer - I no own ToS, only fic!**

**Okay, so enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Skits of Symphonia - Skit 1**_

_**The casting**_

_It all started with a simple meeting..._

Kaze walked into the room with the heroes of Tales of Symphonia behind her. She made everybody sit around a table you usually see in meeting with all these fancy lawyers and such, and then sat at the end.

"Okay! We're gathered here today to discuss a very important topic." She said, clapping her hands together.

Colette looked scared. "TELL ME NOW, WHO DIED!"

Everybody stared at the blonde chosen.

Kaze hurriedly cleared her throat after a moment of silence, then said, "Um...Colette? Nobody died..."

Colette's eyes went wide, then she sweatdropped. "Oh...sorry."

Scared that another apologizing session was going to start, Kaze went on to the topic they all came to hear about.

"Okay, I'm going to write SOS!"

Now everybody stared with a blank look at Kaze.

Kaze sighed. "Skits of Symphonia."

A 'oh' of understanding went around the room.

Kratos humphed. "Well, why do you need us here?"

A devilish grin appeared on Kaze's face. "The first skit is _Whose Line is it Anyway!_, and I have to assign parts."

Everybody got a look of horror on their face, and Genis grabbed onto Raine. "RAINE! I'M SCARED!"

Raine had an uneasy look on her face. "So am I..."

Lloyd scrunched his face in thought. "But what's _Whose Line is it Anyway!_?"

Kaze scratched her head in shame. "Oh, I guess it'd help if you knew that, huh? Well, it's a show where everything's made up and the points don't matter!"

Everybody in the room - o.O

Kaze sweatdropped. "Uh, okay, how about this...this show has four actors in it, and they do random skits throughout the show, there's a host that tells them the skits, a pianist, special musical guests, special guests sometimes, and...cameramen!"

"So...we're just here to find out what we're going to be?" Mithos said, preplexed. Oo Mithos is preplexed! --;;

"Yup! Now...who shall be first?" Kaze walked around the room, thinking who would be best for what.

Mithos got a determined expression on his face. "Well, obviously, _I_ should be the most important actor!"

Kratos and Yuan glared at their former leader. "AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?"

"Because I'm _obviously_ the best actor here!"

"SAYS WHO!"

"SAYS ME!"

"AND WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY?"

"I DO!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

Kaze sweatdropped, and was about to move and break-up the fight that was starting, when Zelos stopped her by putting his arm around her. "Oh, my hunnie, you don't want to get involved in that. It's better to let stuff like that take its natural flow."

Kaze warily eyed the fighting trio as Yuan missed Mithos with a lightning spell and instead put a huge hole in the wall. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can just make them get the worst parts! And give me the best one!" He said with a triumphant smile.

"Right..."

Sheena walked up to Kaze and Zelos. "Zelos, what are you trying to pull on Kaze?"

"Nothing..."

"You're just trying to get the best part!"

"Ahem, no I'm not..."

Sheena angrily turned toward Kaze. "I think you should let him be the worst part." Zelos' eyes went wide at that.

"NOOOO! I MUST THE STAR OF THE SHOW! I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO NOT BE!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Unfortunately, Mithos heard Zelos, and aimed a fireball spell at him, setting his hair on fire...although Zelos' hair always looked it was on fire, so who could tell?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIRRRRRRRR!" Ah, I guess that's how.

Kaze held her head in her hands. "Argh, five minutes and half of the room is destroyed, Zelos' hair is on fire, and nothing has been decided."

Raine looked expectantly at Kaze. "Well, just make them be quiet."

"Uh, right...SHUT UP!"

Everybody ignored her.

Raine sighed. "No, no, like this... ... ...EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everybody stopped in mid-air.

"See?"

Kaze looked a bit shaken up. "Okay, well, the first part to be decided on will be the host."

Lloyd, who was counting the number of holes in the wall, raised his hand in the air and jumped up and down. "Oh! Oh! Pick me!"

"Uh...are you sure Lloyd?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, the host is now Lloyd!" Kaze declared, writing it down on a chalkboard that miraculously had no holes in it.

Lloyd stopped jumping. "Wait, what did I say again?"

Everybody sweatdropped, until...REGAL SAVED THE DAY!

"Too late Lloyd, it's already written down." WAY TO GO REGAL!

Lloyd still looked confused, but it didn't matter 'cause everybody started to ignore him.

"The next part will be the one who will play a part like Wayne Brady." Kaze announced.

o.O "Whose Wayne Brady?" Everybody asked.

"Hm...I guess you could call him the singer of the group of actors."

Zelos, who had just convinced a laughing Genis to put out the fire on his hair with his magic, put his hand up in the air excitedly. "I'll do it!"

Presea looked at Zelos with her blank eyes. "Can you sing?"

Zelos got up and posed. "Of course I can!"

Kaze sighed, and then turned to the board again. "Okay, we'll see how that goes...Next is...how about Ryan Stiles? He's tall, has big feet, and...yeah."

Everybody looked at each other. Who had big feet? Suddenly Yuan started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, it should be Kratos!"

Kratos looked scared for once, and tried to make Yuan shut up. "Yuan! No! Don't! Shut up!"

"Kratos has big feet! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kratos slapped his forehead.

o.O "REALLY?" Everybody asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! Just look at 'em!" Yuan fell to the floor, still laughing.

Kratos groaned in embarrassment, before walking up to the chalkboard. "Here, just let me write it." Kaze, who was laughing so hard she was almost crying, handed him the chalk.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down. Kratos had retreated to a corner, but Mithos and Yuan kept on teasing him, so he called out his wings and flew to the ceiling.

"Okay, the next one is Colin Mokrey, who does a lot of skits and stuff with Ryan, and he's also-"

"Hey! That should be you Yuan!" Genis exclaimed, looking at Yuan. "You're a good friend with Kratos, right?"

(insert crickets chirping)

"Fine, I guess I'll do it."

Kaze wrote Yuan's name down before looking at him. "You know, Colin's pretty much bald...which means...YOU'LL HAVE TO BE BALD TOO!"

Yuan had a look of utter horror on his face. "NOOOOOOO! NOT MY HAIR!" Up in the corner, Kratos' mouth twitched in a small smirk.

Zelos looked ready and waiting. "Well, we don't have any hair experts here, but I'm sure my sword will get rid of the hair just fine!"

Yuan looked fearfully at Zelos. "GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!"

Kaze stepped in front of Zelos. "Calm down Zelos, I was only kidding about the hair thing...you don't have to be bald, I guess."

Yuan breathed a sigh of relief while Kratos went back to sulking.

"Next is the person who is always being switched, sometimes it's the girl, sometimes it's Chip, sometimes-"

"We get it." Raine said. She was starting to get a headache from all the shouting.

Mithos looked beside himself. "THAT PART! I WANT THAT PART!"

Kaze looked warily at Mithos. "Alright alright."

Mithos crossed his arms triumphantly. _'Finally, I got a part.'_ He thought.

"Okay, next is the cameramen. We need at least two."

Raine raised her hand. "I'll do that."

"Okay, that's one...who else?"

Regal raised his hand as well. "I guess I'll do that as well."

"Alright! That takes care of the cameramen! Now for the pianist and such!"

o.O "What's a piano?" Everybody asked.

Kaze sweatdropped. _'Crap, I forgot they don't have instruments..' _"Don't worry, I'll show you!" She went to a computer, then brought up a visual of a piano. "That's what a piano is, you can either play it sitting or standing, you use two hands, and the electronic ones can play different sounds."

Colette raised her hand, bobbing up and down. "Oh! Oh! I wanna try it! Will you show me how to play it?"

"Sure why not." Kaze wrote down Colette's name before turning back to the group. "Next is the guitar player."

Sheena looked intrigued at the sound of the name. "What's a guitar?" she asked.

Kaze walked back to the computer and brought up a picture of a guitar. "Hey! That looks cool!" Sheena exclaimed. "How do you play that one?"

While Kaze explained to Sheena how you play a guitar, Genis looked at Raine and asked, "What part am I gonna get to play?"

"You should ask Kaze what's left."

Genis nodded before going over to Kaze, who had finished writing down Sheena's name, who had just decided to play the guitar. Now _who_ thinks I'm writing _who_ too many times? XD

"Hey Kaze, what's left of the parts?" Genis asked Kaze (obviously).

"Well..." Kaze looked at a piece of paper before saying, "The person who'll play brass instruments, and...whoa, that's all that's left."

Genis looked wide-eyed at Kaze. "So I might not get a part!"

Kaze looked uneasy. "Well, that's not official..."

Presea walked up to Kaze. "What is a brass instrument?"

Kaze told her about them while Genis narrowed his eyes in a thinking kinda way. _'So I might not get a part? I blame Zelos...'_

Kaze waved her hand in front of Genis' face. "Hellooo? Earth to Genis?"

Genis snapped out of his daze, and looked at the two girls. "So, which one of ya'll want to play the brass?"

Genis looked over at Presea, a small blush appearing on his face. "You can if you want to Presea..."

Presea blinked at Genis. "Thank you Genis." Genis blushed even redder as Kaze wrote Presea's name down.

Mithos leaned toward Yuan. "Man, what a pushover." he whispered to Yuan. Yuan sighed in agreement.

Kaze scratched her head as she turned toward Genis. "Well Genis, I'm not sure what you can be..."

Zelos smirked at Genis. "How about a cameramen? That is, if you can even hold it or move it...might be too short..."

Before Genis could yell at him, Kaze snapped her fingers. "Hey, how about can help me make the plans for the show! Deciding what skits to do and stuff!"

Genis' eyes shined. "Thank you Kaze!"

Kaze nodded before announcing, "Well, that's it for today! Next time we'll start the skit!"

While everybody walked out, Yuan flew up to Kratos, who was still sulking.

"Hey Mister Grumpy Wings, you know what you gotta do when life gets you down?"

"I don't wanna know what to do when life gets me down."

Yuan started to dance in the air as he sang, "_Just keep flying, just keep flying, just keep flying flying flying what do we do we-_"

"YOU KNOW YUAN, ZELOS DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD! _I_ HAVE A SWORD TOO!"

"Eep!"

**Kaze - Well, there's the first skit! Well, kinda.**

**Lloyd - Wahoo! I'm the host!**

**Genis - Ha ha, I can decide what you all do!**

**Raine - I need an aspirin...**

**Regal - I'll go find one...for me too...**

**Colette - YAY! I GET TO PLAY THE PIANO!**

**Sheena - And I'm gonna play the guitar!**

**Presea - I will play the brass instruments.**

**Mithos - Wow, aren't you enthusiastic. Everybody knows I'm gonna be the best one of you all.**

**Zelos - Like hell you are! Everybody's gonna look at me when I start singing!**

**Mithos - Yeah, if they don't die first.**

**Kaze - -.-;; It's so nice to know your opinions...Well, since it's gonna be _Whose Line_, I'm gonna need stuff for...SCENES FROM A HAT! So hopefully you all know what to do, which is to send in stuff that you wanna see these crazy people do, and I'll either take all of them or some of them and put them in! So Ciao for now!**

**Kratos - YUAN! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!**

**Yuan - HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh, but Kaze wants everybody to review as well.**


	2. SK2: Whose Line!

**Kaze- O.O OMG, I got so many reviews, and just for the first chapter too! You guys made me ultra-super happy:D**

**Genis- And now Kaze and I have finally finished the second chapter!**

**Kaze- But before it starts, it's time to answer all of my wonderful reviewers!**

**Sen-nen Chi Yasha****- yes, Genis does seem to have the best job of them all, ne? That's cool! Haha, you're right, poor Kratos, Mithos, and Yuan...#laughs evilly#**

**StrawberryEggs****- heh, I like you're name. Yes, each has their own unique parts, I tried to chose what would seem best for them (and what would be funniest! XP). Sorry about putting faces in the middle of the story, it just seemed like the best way to show their expressions. But I think I described it well in this chapter! #jumps up and down# Thanx so much for the suggestions for Scenes from a Hat! Thanks so much! I try and update when I can, there's just so much work at school...:( But I'm getting better at finishing my work faster, so maybe chapters'll come faster too!**

**Sofaspud23- YAY! YOU LUV IT! Ohhh, and I luv the scene you gave me... . Hehhehhehheh...**

**RLnaruhina****- I plan on making this the best parody of Whose Line you'll ever read! ;)And I luved one scene in paticular that you gave me, "What Volt's REALLY saying." I laughed when I read that!**

**Genis- Hey, what if Kratos, Mithos, Zelos and Yuan here you?**

**Kaze- Don't worry, they're in a room faaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr away so they can't hear me talk about the scenes.**

**Genis- What if they escape and eavesdrop?**

**Kaze- #grin# Raine's watching the door.**

**Genis- Oh, okay.**

**Kaze- Back to answering reviews!**

**RoyalFanatic****- Oh yeah, I guess they do have harps. XP I forgot. Don't worry, more chances to submit requests for Scenes from a Hat will happen! **

**Diana Artemis Irving****- YAY! ANOTHER PERSON LUVS MY FIC! Haha, it was so fun writing about Zelos' hair, so fun, so fun...Uh, but I don't know if you wanna check everyday, maybe every week or so, 'cause I don't get a lot of time on my laptop all the time...sorry! But I try!**

**Emilin****- Mwehehehehehe...**

**Chaney- Yeah, I just couldn't cut off Yuan's hair, it's just to cool... I was gonna use that parody of Finding Nemo in my other ToS fic, but I couldn't find a good place for it, so I put it in this one! ;; Oh, good suggestion...will I use it? Read on and find out...**

**Cherry-sama- OMG! YOU KILLED LLOYD! But not before I found out that he had a pink pillow..._pink _for crying out loud...haha, that's funny. Good thing Lloyd's not around right now...heh heh...But I'm so glad that you luv my story! Read on my friend, read on! Please?**

**Invader Tacos- LOL! YOUR JOKE IS HALARIOUS! Yuan got fat...#insert insane laught# Yes, this will be very freaky...hahaha! Yes, that was a funny part in the last chapter, ne?**

**Tai Aurion****- Pwnz? Sorry, not familiar with that...but I'm glad you're looking forward to what's going to happen! The insaneness continues in this chapter! o.O Is insaneness a word? If it isn't, then I call it!**

**Genis- You're insane.**

**Kaze- Of course I am! I'm writing this aren't I?**

**Genis- #sigh#**

**Resolute Assassin- YAY! YOU LIKE IT! Yes, Kratos was moody right there...hahaha!**

**Kaze- O.O Wow, I think that's the longest time that I've ever had to spend on answering reviews! I'm so happy though, you guys made me so happy...#sniff#.**

**Genis- Well, since everybody else is gone, I'll do the disclaimer...KAZE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Kaze- Well that's nice...**

-

-

-

_**Skits of Symphonia - Skit 2**_

_Whose Line is it Anyways!_

"Hello everybody and welcome to _Whose Line is it Anyway!_ Starring...

'I'm going to destroy you all!'...Mithos Yggdrasill!

'My hair's on fire!'...Zelos Wilder!

'Yay, I'm not bald!'...Yuan -- um, and whatever his last name is!

And 'Look at my big feet!'...Kratos Aurion!" Lloyd announced as he walked down the stairs in the audience that the readers were in.

"And I'm you host, Lloyd Irving!" he shouted as he sat down on his swivel chair in front of the desk. "And yes this is _Whose Line is it Anyway! _The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points are as pointless as Mithos' rants about destroying us all!" Mithos 'humphed' and looked away.

"Alright! Let's go ahead and start the show! The first game is Let's Make a Date! with Mithos, Yuan, Kratos and Zelos. What they're going to do is Mithos, Yuan, and Kratos are going to be bachelors on a dating show, and Zelos will ask them questions and guess who they are. Each 'bachelor has a card with different stuff written on it, and they have to act like that!" Kratos, Yuan and Mithos looked at their own card, making their own different disgusted face after reading it.

"Okay, when you hear the buzzard, start the skit!" Lloyd told the four 'actors.' As they put the stools where they would sit in place. A few seconds later, a loud buzzard was heard, and Zelos started the skit.

Zelos got into a weird position on his stool before starting to speak in a girly voice; "Hi and welcome to my dating show! I wonder which one of you guys I will like the most...?"

"Okay, Bachelor Number 1, I like going on long walks on beaches. What do _you_ like to do?"

MITHOS: GETS SHOCKED EVERYTIME HE SAYS HE WANTS TO DESTROY SOMETHING

Mithos had an insane look on his face and was twitching as he said "Ohh, ohh, I like to go to places where I can destroy something!" His eye twitched frantically before a shock went through his body. Mithos yelped in surprise, and when the shock went away, his hair was a bit more frizzy then before.

Zelos stared at Mithos for a moment before regaining his composure and going on. "Okay, well, Bachelor Number 2, my favorite snack has to be chocolate, but what's your favorite snack?"

YUAN: FAST TALKING PERSON THAT HAS A SHORT INTENTION SPAN

Yuan looked at Zelos with wide eyes. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, myfavoritesnackhastobe--Ohmygosh!Lookatthatpersonintheaudience, theperson's--Oh! Lookatthisguysweirdfrizzyhair!Looklooklooklooklook, it'ssofuntopoke, sofunsofun..." Yuan poked Mithos' hair while Mithos continued to twitch, looking a different direction every two seconds while muttering "Destroy, destroy--#BZZZZZTTTTTT#--eep!"

"Look!Itgotfrizzier!"

Zelos turned away from Yuan, and looked at Kratos. "Bachelor Number 3, if we went on a date, where would you take me?"

KRATOS: MUTE

Kratos looked at Zelos, and then pointed at Yuan, who was now pointing at Lloyd and talking about him, and Mithos, who was still twitching. After that, he put his hands inbetween the space between his and Yuan's stool, and made a motion as if to shove Yuan away. (for you readers, here's what Kratos is trying to say: "Away from THEM."

Zelos stared oddly at Kratos. "Ah...what?"

Kratos hopped up and down angrily in his seat before getting up and a few feet away to the right from the stools and then repeatedly pointed at the space inbetween him and Yuan and Mithos, and then at the said two.

Zelos continued to stare blankly at Kratos. "What place are you talking about?"

Kratos slapped his forehead and then stomped up to Yuan. "Lookatthat, looklook, he'swearingsomuchred, somuchsomuch--ack!Help!He'schokingmechokingmeahhhhh!" Kratos was stranggling Yuan, while Mithos continued to twitch and Zelos' eyes got big.

"You're gonna take me to kill Yuan!"

Kratos stared at Zelos.

Mithos' eyes were twitching again. "Destroy him! Destroy him!--#BZZZTTT!#--eep!"

Zelos looked at Mithos. "You should stop saying you're going to destroy something, or you're gonna get shocked again."

A buzzard was heard while Mithos got up and took the stool to the side of the set. "They don't know just how hard it is to twitch like that for so long...I might start twitching for real now..." he muttered while walking back to his seat. "And I was really getting shocked! How did that happen...?"

Behind the set, Genis was on the floor silently laughing uncontrollably. His kendama lay next to him, while Kaze stood next to him, rolling her eyes while shaking her head.

Zelos seemed to think for a moment (_seemed_ being the key word. hahaha...) before saying, "Yuan, you should focus on things longer and stop talking so fast."

Lloyd pushed the button for the buzzard. "That's close enough."

No longer able to choke anything, Kratos sat on his stool looking at Zelos.

"...and...you're..uh...you can't talk?"

The buzzard was heard while Kratos got up while muttering "Finally..."

"YES! WHO'S GOOD AT THIS GAME? I AM!" Zelos cheered as he put up his own stool.

Lloyd picked up the cards with the skits on them while saying "Great game, you each get 1000 points, except for Yuan, 'cause he made fun of my outfit."

Yuan looked appalled. "I did not! All I said was that it was really red!"

"Whatever. The next game is...The Millionaire Show! This one is for everybody as well. Kratos, you're gonna be the contestant, who is only three questions away from 1 million gald! Yuan, you're gonna give him the questions, Mithos, you're going to person for the phone-a-friend link, and Zelos will be the person in the audience." Everybody went to their places, and then the buzzard was heard.

"Okay we're back with our contestant who is only away from ONE MILLION GALD!" Yuan anounced. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Excited! I'll be rich after this, not that I'm not right now...heh heh heh..."

"Okay, well, here's your next question!...What is the capital of the country 'Zzzzzpt?'

Is it...A) Bbbbpt? B) Ccccpt? C) Ddddpt? or D) Aaaapt?"

Kratos scrunched up his face in thought. "Uh, A is Aaapt, right?"

"No, it's Bbbbpt."

"So then B is Aaaapt?"

"No, Ccccpt."

"Okay, I'm going with A, Bbbbpt."

"Are you sure?"

Kratos looked frantic. "NO! I'm changing it to B!"

"Ccccpt?"

"No, Ddddpt!"

"So then you're final answer is C, Ddddpt?"

"YES!"

Yuan looked at the ground in dissapointment. "Argh, how could you chose C..."

"Argh..."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but...YOU GOT IT RIGHT!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU GOT IT RIGHT!"

"YES!"

"Alright, on to the next question!...What is the name of the grass in Symphonia?

Is it...A)kerpt, B) green grass, C) purple grass, or D) Yuan?"

"Yuan?"

"Is that your answer?"

"No! It could be purple...it always looked purple at times..." (or maybe his outfit made it look so purple...)

"So you've been alive 4,000 years and you don't know what the name of the grass is!"

"No..."

"How could you not know for Pete's sake!"

? "Whose 'Pete?'"

"Uh...I don't know..."

"I would like to call a friend for help!"

"Okay, who're you calling?"

"...my friend from college, Mithos!"

"Wow, what did he study in?"

"Nothing, I never said he _went_ to college."

"...and you're calling him?"

"Yup!"

Riiiiinnngggg!

"What's up dude?"

"Yo Mithos, I need help."

"'n what?"

"I'm on Who Wants to be a Millionaire, and I need to know the answer to something."

"One million gald! Sweet! So what's the question dude?"

"What is the name of the grass in Symphonia? Is it...A) kerpt, B) green grass, C) purple grass, or D) Yuan?"

"Yuan?"

"Yeah, whatever, which one is it? Hurry!"

"Uh...I think it's either B or C, A is the name of the bush, and Yuan is a stupid name, so it's either B or C."

Yuan's twitched angrily while the last few seconds of the phone call ticked by.

"B or C? Ya sure?"

"Yeah whatever."

Click.

"Okay, I'm going with C."

"Purple grass?"

"No! B!"

"Final answer?"

"Yes!"

"...man...you were so close..." Kratos' eyes filled with fake tears as Yuan spoke. "...you...GOT THE QUESTION RIGHT!"

"YES!"

"Now...the last question...What is the answer to the last question?

Is it...A) AD, B) AC, C) BA, or D) CB?"

"Oh...so AC is A?"

"No, AC is B."

"So D is AD?"

"No, AD is A."

"You know what, I want the audience to help me on this one."

"Okay. Audience? What do you think this one is?"

A guy in pink with flaming red hair stood up. "This one has to be C man!"

"CB?"

"No, BA!"

"You sure?"

"No!"

"Okay!" Kratos answered before turning back to Yuan.

"Okay, I'm going with C."

"BA?"

"Yes!"

"...after coming all this way, you had to mess it up...right here...I can't believe it but...YOU WON ONE MILLION GALD!" Yuan shouted.

Kratos looked stunned. "REALLY!"

"YES DAMNIT YOU WON!"

Buuzzzz!

"Great show, Mithos gets 100 points to help him out since he didn't go to college!" Lloyd teased.

"Hey, I don't even know what college is!" Mithos retorted.

Yuan looked at Kratos. "And just what is college Kratos?"

"I dunno, I just heard Kaze talking about it once."

"Lotta help that does us."

"Okay okay, next game!" Lloyd hastily said so a fight could be avoided...for now. "The next game is...SCENES FROM A HAT!"

(now's when you get to see which I chose for this chapter, and which will be on the next one on Whose Line!)

"This game is once again for everybody, and what we're gonna do is randomly chose scenes that the audience gave Kaze before the show!" (I really did choose them randomly actually...)

"Kratos and Yuan on one side, and Mithos and Zelos on the other. Okay..." Lloyd's tongue stuck out slightly as he dug around the traditional hat. Suddenly feeling that-um-I guess 'special' one, he took out his hand and opened the piece of paper. As he quickly read through it, he got a weird look on his face before announcing what the paper said.

"Things you could say about Rheairds, but not about your girlfriend."

Zelos was the first one to walk to the center of the stage. He seemed to be petting something in front of him as he said "Yeah, she runs really smoothly, and I clean her every day!"

As Zelos walked off, Mithos went on.

"Oh, she's great, I ride her every day."

Lloyd was turning a bright red at all of this, so he quickly dug his hand into the hat again before finding another 'special' piece of paper.

"What the Devil Arms said to Presea."

Yuan walked up and said in a spooky voice. "Ohhhh Preseeeeaaaaa, we'll give you all the cookies you want..."

Behind stage, Presea tilted her head to the side.

Before Yuan had quite gotten off though, Zelos ran up and started to speak in the same spooky tone. "And we'll even get rid of that annoying brat with the silver hair..."

Behind stage, Genis went a bit red as his hand gripped his Kendama.

Kratos walked up and whispered. "But before even that we'll get the pervert..."

Lloyd saw sparks fly from Zelos (or maybe it was flames from his hair...), and got another piece of paper before anything could start.

"Worst people to be stranded on a deserted island with."

Kratos and Yuan looked at each other and grinned before walking over to Mithos and Zelos. They dragged the two over to the center of the stage, and stood a little bit away from them and pointed at them. Taking a hint, Zelos and Mithos pointed back vehemently. But as they stomped back to their spots, they all thought _'Mm...Raine wouldn't be to good either...'_

"Okay, next one..." Lloyd dug around that hat. "Okay, got one..." Lloyd faked a cough that sounded more like a laugh before saying;

"What Volt's REALLY saying."

Mithos was the first to walk up to the center of the stage. "Gah you stupid mortals, bothering me, who do you think you are, oh sure you have summoner, but is that any reason to bother me during my favorite show? Argh, I guess I'll fight you to make a new vow..."

Zelos smirked as he walked up. "Oh, thank Martel, it's somebody besides that stupid Mithos, he's such an idiot...yes, yes, please a new vow for crying out loud..."

Lloyd wondered if that was really what Volt was saying as he felt for another paper. _'Maybe I'll ask Raine later...'_

"Okay, last one..." Lloyd announced as he read the paper.

"What bosses do before the heroes battle them."

Kratos walked up with Yuan. He stood next to Yuan, and they both held up their hands as if holding cards in them. "So, you got any eights?" "Nope." "Okay..._Go Fish._" He said dramatically.

Zelos walked up next. He lay on the ground as if at a beach sun-tanning or something. "Maybe I, Mithos, can get a date before that battle..."

Mithos looked ready to cast Judgement, but Lloyd hurriedly buzzed the buzzard. Hey, this is rated K+ anyways, right? No major violence guys, sorry.

"Alright, alright, anyways, that's all the show right now! Now Kratos and Yuan will read the credits while standing on their heads!"

Kratos and Yuan stared at Lloyd. "_What_ credits!"

Lloyd shrugged. "They are pretty short."

"And _why_ do we have to stand on our _heads_!"

"I dunno, that's what the card says."

Kratos and Yuan stole a quick glance to the back of the stage. _'We're going to kill Kaze and Genis...'_

"Okay, that's it for today's show and Happy late Thanksgiving!"

Kratos and Yuan quickly went on the ground and balanced on their head. "Oh, look, there's Kaze, she's that person that we've got to go and ki-" "And there's Genis Sage, the little gaki-" "And of course there's all of the reviewers!"

Brought to you buy--some girl's crazy imagination.

**Kaze- Wow, my hands tired, I had to type this all in forty-five minutes, I don't get a lot of computer time.**

**Genis- Well, at least I helped.**

**Kaze- Uh, yeah, okay. Right.**

**#Kratos and Yuan loom overhead#**

**Kratos and Yuan- _Why_ did you have to make us do that!**

**Kaze- O.O Uh, don't worry, it'll be Mithos and Zelos next time.**

**Kratos and Yuan- That's better.**

**Regal- I'm glad we're just cameramen.**

**Raine- Yeah.**

**Kaze- O.O Oh, I almost forgot! Well, I forgot last time, but that's beside the point. I forgot to ask everybody to put in suggestions for Hoedown and other stuff like that! So, in your reviews, if you'd be so kind as to put in suggestions for Hoedown and Greatest Hits and such, it'd make me so happy! More suggestions for Scenes from a Hat are still welcome too. But the next chapter isn't Whose Line! I'm sorry! It's something different! So here's a quick guide for the different stuff you'll see...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Kaze's Quick Guide for SOS!**_

**SK--this means that it's a skit that's a parody of a show, such as Whose Line!**

**RS--this means that it's a random skit, that could be about anything!**

**SS--this means that it's a special skit, and they'll be about holidays and special occasions!**

**And they'll all be in this format--**

**SK(number): (title)**

**RS(number): (title)**

**SS(number): (title)**

**Kaze- Thanks for reading! Review please! I live off of 'em! XD**


End file.
